


Hugs and Kisses, Dad

by AbsolutePercyJacksonFan



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutePercyJacksonFan/pseuds/AbsolutePercyJacksonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper gets a letter from her dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Kisses, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> My cat is named Percy.

Piper was glad that the war was over. No more fights. No more wounds. No more worry.

On a bright summer day in July a Hermes kid came up to Piper with a letter in her hand. She gave Piper the letter. It was from Tristen Mclane's private address! 

Piper opened the letter. It read...

Dear Piper, 7/7/15

I haven't seen you in awhile because your traveling with Jason. I was wondering if you could visit me. Please wright back soon. Remember that I love you and I care about you.  
Hugs and kisses, Dad


End file.
